Couldn't Seduce A Broomstick
by TemperanceNova
Summary: Just like the devil woman had said, he couldn't seduce a broomstick from sheer lack of experience. Dante however, could seduce the very moon if he were so inclined. DantexNero


**A/N: Birthday fic for ZombieSparda24 written like two years ago. First DantexNero fic ever, don't hate xD**

* * *

"Sweet little half-breed… Come to me," the demon chuckled, her twisted voice bouncing off of the walls around him.

Nero narrowed his eyes slightly as he scanned the dark room for her. He was certain he had seen something flee through the door he had just barreled through, but it lead him into an empty indoor pool. With all of the lights off there was any number of places the bitch could be hiding. The notice had said there were rumors of a woman lingering around the boys locker room at the local high school and teenage boys were being found dead. When Dante had first passed the job on to him, he felt slightly excited. Dante was entrusting him with a mission of his own. There was an overwhelming need to make the older hunter proud of him. He would complete the job no matter what it took.

"Don't you think it's a little too dark in here?" Nero called, raising his devil bringer to try and see anything other than the rippling pool water just a few feet in front of him. "How can I chop your head off if I can't see you?"

A seductive chuckled echoed through the room, lights under the waters surface suddenly clicking on causing Nero to flinch back slightly. He could see the thin ripples on the surface flowing toward him, scanning along the far end of the pool for any strange movements.

"Adorable little half-breed, what a _fine _treat you will be."

"You act like I'm some kind of delicacy or something lady. If you're that excited about me, why don't you come on out here and we can get this over with…" he muttered, stepping farther into the room now that he had more light to work with.

The sound of his boots hitting the tile echoed all around him making it all the more difficult to tell if she was moving closer to him or not. Taking the room one step at a time he scanned the long row of empty bleachers beside him, searching for any signs of movement. His left and was curled tightly around his gun, mentally prepared to shoot anything that moved. With each step he took his devil bringer began to shine a little brighter, indicating that he was getting closer to the she-devil. Or _she _was getting close to him.

"Get it over with? I will take my time savoring _you_. Not like all the others," she chortled, warm hands dropping on his shoulders.

He instantly spun around out of her grasp, pointing his gun at what would have been her face as a warning to stay back, but she was no longer there. Frowning he pulled his finger back away from the trigger to avoid wasting precious ammunition, glancing all around to see where she had ran off to. The surface of the pool was moving again. The ripples much larger this time, suggesting that she was in the pool itself.

"Is that where you were hiding? Why don't you come on out here and show me what you look like," he chuckled, kneeling down and reaching out toward the waters surface with his devil bringer.

As soon as his claws brushed the water the glow in his arm brightened to near blinding. He watched in awe as a dark gray hand slowly emerged from the water, long black nails wrapping around his bringer as the demon lifted herself above the water's surface. She looked very much like a cross between a human and several animals all in one. Sharp fangs poking out over her ruby red lips, horns curled on the sides of her head, and soft blond hair. Her claws would have been sharp and deadly if she had latched onto anything other than his devil arm. He could hear the shrill sound of the nails trying to dig into the scale like armor with little success.

"So pretty…" she purred, pulling herself up out of the water to brush her lips across his.

The instant they touched Nero felt a strange sort of heat shoot through him, starting at his lips before it spread through his entire body. He immediately tried to shove his gun in her face, but the heat had seemed to paralyze his limbs. _Shit…_

He could hear Dante's voice echoing in the back of his head, countless warning that he had shrugged off assuming he was just trying to lecture him like some kind of idiot kid. _If you're not familiar with the demon you're facing, it's a safe bet you shouldn't let it get a hold of you. _Of all the times to ignore actual _good _advice. The demon clawed her way up out of the water, wrapping her other arm around his neck as she pressed her breasts against his chest, half moaning at the contact. The second the sound reached his ears he felt a wave of nausea well up in the pit of his stomach, battling the strange heat for control. He knew _exactly _where the sickness stemmed from.

For a demon she was attractive. Large breasts the were barely contained under a black leather top, more of a strap really, and from what little he could see of her waist it didn't look like she was wearing much in the way of pants. There was a long black tail attached near her lower back, swishing dangerously under the water almost like a shark. Bright golden eyes smiling up at him. He could see where the boys could get lost in her looks, but not him. There was only one thought that bubbled up in his mind despite the fact that he couldn't move : _She's not Dante._

"Where shall I start with you?" the demon whispered, trailing her lips along his jaw line and back down again to kiss his lips. More of the heat flashed through his body, this time settling in his groin. "There, or…here?"

The hand that was grasping his devil arm suddenly vanished, her wet palm pressing itself against his jeans, kneading his penis through the fabric roughly. The touch seemed to intensify the heat in his veins, causing his body to betray his mind as he stiffened at the contact. Another wave of nausea broke through the fire, freeing his left hand for a split second. A second that he wasn't going to let go to waste. The gun clutched in his hand flew up to the demon's forehead, pressing against her so forcefully that it pushed her lips away from his long enough for the heat to wane.

"Nice try lady, you're just not my type," he growled through his teeth trying to ignore the way her palm was grinding into him relentlessly.

"Oh and what would your type be? Little _virgin_. How can you know your type when you haven't had anything to begin with?"

The fire flared up again as she dug the heel of her hand into his crotch, a moan breaking through his clenched teeth despite how hard he was trying to hold it back. That wasn't a sound he wanted _her _to hear. He didn't want her filthy hands on his body, those clammy lips on his skin. He wanted her to be _Dante_.

"Besides, it's not as if you could do anything with your so called type. Your inexperience speaks for itself, half-breed. You wouldn't be able to seduce a broomstick as you are now, but _I _can show you how," she cackled trying to force her lips back to his.

Anger welled up through his veins, pushing the heat aside as if it were nothing more than a passing chill. His finger instantly curled around the trigger, blood splattering back through the water as the demon shrieked in agony, falling away from his body into the pool. The heat vanished with her touch and Nero found himself nearly toppling forward into the pool as he regained control of his limbs. His arms and legs felt weak and heavy, causing him to collapse back onto to his ass, panting slightly to try and recover from whatever she had done to him. He sat there, watching as the demon woman's lifeless body floated across the water, blood and brain matter swirling all around her.

He should have been pissed at her poking fun at his virginity, but given the circumstances, he was kind of grateful. His anger had freed him from her grasp and allowed him to complete the job. But now he was left feeling inadequate somehow. It hadn't taken him long living with Dante to realize that he was attracted to the older man. No matter what he did, Nero couldn't stay mad at him for very long, which was both irritating and endearing. The older man's random jokes laced with sexual innuendos and the way he roamed around half naked most days made it more than obvious to Nero. And _only _Nero. He had tried to get the older hunter's attention a few times and failed miserably. Just like the devil woman had said, he couldn't seduce a damn broomstick from sheer lack of experience. Dante however, could seduce the very moon if he were so inclined. He certainly lit a fire in Nero that the devil woman could never hope to achieve. And wasn't even _trying_.

Catching his breath finally, Nero climbed to his feet, trying to ignore the uncomfortable tightness in his jeans. Tucking his gun away he took one last look at the dead demon floating in the pool and headed out of the school. His walk home was longer than he would have liked on any other occasion, but today he was glad to take his time, hoping the bulge in his pants would settle down before he made it back to the office. There wasn't a chance in hell he could duck into an alleyway and relieve the pressure in public. He was just too bashful for that sort of thing. He had made it about a block away from the school when a bright flash of lightning lit up the night sky followed by a sudden, almost instant, downpour. Nero stopped in the middle of the sidewalk abruptly, staring up at the sky in irritation.

"Fucking fantastic! That's _exactly _what I needed to complete my night! Wet boner pants! Thanks."

* * *

Dante glanced up from the pool table toward the clock hanging behind his desk for what felt like the millionth time in the last five minuets. Nero was _late_. He had tried to keep himself from worrying too much, but as soon as the heavens opened up, pelting the city with unrelenting rain, he began to get anxious again.

"Dante, damn it, pay attention! It's your shot and I'm _still _winning," Lady demanded, slamming her fist down onto his shoulder.

"Sorry," he muttered, ducking his head down to line up his next failed shot.

Twenty bucks was riding on the game. The price of his beloved pizza hanging in the balance, but his heart just wasn't in the game. It was out in the murky streets. Searching. For Nero. Taking his shot he watched lazily as the cue ball sailed around the table, knocking the eight ball in prematurely and he hung his head in defeat.

"Seriously? It's not fun beating you if you lose on purpose!" Lady shrieked, slamming her pool cue onto the table top.

"On purpose, what are you talking about? That was an honest shot! I just suck at eight ball," he demanded, reaching into his back pocket for his wallet.

"Save it! Double or nothing. I'll break," she hissed, shoving the triangle into his hands for him to rack.

He was half leaned over the table, reaching for the seven ball when the office doors burst open, causing him to wheel around just in time to see Nero stomping in out of the rain. He looked soaked to the bone, water dripping off of the tip of his nose in the most adorable way Dante was sure he would _ever _witness. He could tell by the teens posture that there was something off, but aside from the look of pure fury on his face, he seemed fine. At least he wasn't wounded by the demon.

"Hey kid, welcome back. How did it go?" he asked, smirking over at him to try and hide the fact that he really wanted to tackle him right there in the doorway. Lady be damned.

"Fine. Bitch is dead. I'm going to bed," Nero snapped immediately, shrugging out of his denim jacket.

Dante's eyes followed him closely as Nero marched slowly across the office, stripping as he went. The jacket hit the floor first, followed by the hoody, and as soon as he pulled the navy blue muscle shirt off Dante felt like he was on the verge of panting rather than breathing.

"Holy shit Nero! Quite the tent you've got pitched there," Lady cackled, pointing over at the damp teen and Dante's eyes instantly dropped to the boys crotch.

How the hell had he missed _that_? Nero was practically standing at full attention and Dante had just…missed it? Dante could feel the teen staring right back at him with that angry glare on his face and to avoid rushing across the office to help the kid deal with his issue, Dante dropped his head back down to continue racking the numbered balls in front of him. If he hadn't been interested in the game before, he certainly wouldn't be _now_.

"You don't like it, don't fucking look," Nero barked suddenly, his footsteps stomping up the stairs.

"Touchy," Lady scoffed. "Guess you shouldn't have sent him after a succubus on his own. Seems she got a hold of him."

"I'm sure he'll be just fine. Little sexual frustration never killed anyone."

"He looked like he was ready to implode, Dante. Kid's probably never even had a _real _kiss."

Not paying attention to what he was doing, Dante accidentally squeezed the pool cue in his hand a little too hard, the wood splintering under his fingers. Lady took a small step back from him with her hands in the air defensively.

"Alright, I can take a hint. Games over. Keep your money…for now. I'm getting out of here before I get caught up in the middle of something dangerous," she demanded, shaking her head sharply. "Don't hurt him, Dante."

He stood still beside the pool table, watching her out of the corner of his vision as she collected her jacket from the couch and vanished out into the stormy night. He had to take several deep breaths to relax his body enough to move, discarding the splintered cue in his hand on the pool table and immediately walked over to collect Nero's abandoned clothes. The rain had apparently been strong enough to soak all the way down to his undershirt, Dante practically wringing them out just picking them up, carrying them up the stairs to the hamper in the bathroom. The hallway was deathly silent, apparently the kid really _had _gone to bed. Dante found himself approaching the teens door hesitantly, knocking just once to see if he was still functioning.

"_What, _old man?" he snapped loudly, the muffled sound of his mattress creaking following shortly after.

"Can I come in?" Dante called, frowning.

"Like you'd ever ask any other time…"

_I'll give him that… _Rolling his eyes he pushed the door open slowly. Nero was laying face down on his bed, his arms tucked under his head. The wet jeans he had been wearing before were replaced with a pair of gray cotton pants the teen usually slept in. Apparently he wasn't _too _strung out.

"Seriously, you good?" Dante asked, trying not to imagine himself climbing up on top of the seemingly defenseless adolescent.

"Still breathing, got all my limbs, demon's dead. I'd say so. If you were so worried why didn't you go kill her yourself?" he growled in response.

"You said you wanted some independent jobs, so I trusted you to get it done without my help. Just seems you're pissed off now."

"I'm _exhausted_. Just leave me alone, Dante."

"Sure kid…see you in the morning."

Feeling slightly guilty, Dante stepped back out into the hall, closing the door quietly. He didn't have to send Nero on that particular job, but at the time it seemed funny. Get him all flustered, not _pissed_. His entire plan of getting into the kid's pants had backfired and now all Dante had left was his cold empty bed. Sighing heavily he turned down the hall and shut himself in his bedroom, not even bothering to strip as he fell face first into the pillows.

* * *

Nero lost count of the seconds that passed as Dante retreated from his room, shutting himself in his own room for the night. He couldn't explain to himself why he just hadn't gotten up and tackled the bastard. The friction the mattress was causing in combination with Dante's voice made sure that his awkward anger fueled boner wasn't going anywhere by itself. Groaning he rolled over onto his back, glaring down at the offensive tent in his pants. He could either deal with it himself, or grow a literal pair and sneak into Dante's room to try his hand at seduction. Then the most random idea occurred to him. Dante seemed to hit on just about everyone, but the only people he'd ever taken to be were women. What if he ignored all of Nero's little invitations because he just didn't want to fuck a guy? A wave of depression washed over him as he sat up slowly, wondering if Dante would hurt him if he snuck into his room. If the old man was actually asleep Nero knew he could get at least a few feet away before he was alerted to his presence.

Moving as quietly as possible down the hall, Nero stood outside of Dante's room, listening to the older hunter's steady breathing. Carefully he turned the doorknob in his hand, pushing the door open at a snails pace to see Dante sprawled out face first over his bed still fully clothed. Holding his breath, Nero stepped quietly into the room, taking one small step at a time before he found himself looming beside Dante's bed watching the rhythmic breaths he was taken. He hadn't moved an inch! Nero would normally have never tested the older man's limits like this, not fond of gunshot wounds, but he couldn't help but feel a small thrill of triumph jolt through him as he kneeled on the floor next to the bed. Propping his head on his hands he watched Dante sleep in awe. _He looks so…innocent! _Nero couldn't help but marvel at his sleeping roommates face completely relaxed, lost in a deep sleep. Despite the fact that Nero had made fun of the man for being old, other than the stubble, he still looked so _young_. Nero found himself smirking at the sight before the depression set in again.

If Dante hadn't taken the hint by now, he never would. Nero had seen the way he was gawking at his crotch after Lady had mentioned his unshakable boner and he looked away the second he realized Nero was staring right back at him. He was probably _disgusted _with him. What would he do if Dante asked him to leave? He couldn't go back home to Kyrie. Not with thoughts of the old man swimming around in his brain. The girl just couldn't compare.

"Nero?"

He had been so lost in his depressed train of thought that he didn't even see Dante stir in his sleep, his ice blue eyes peering up at him from the pillows with a confused look. _Shit! Now he's really going to be disgusted with me! _It was already over, nothing he could say now would bail him out. He might as well go ahead and take the bullet of rejection with his name stamped on it. He could feel his eyes start to sting as he tried to force the words out of this mouth. Dante seemed to take notice, sitting up slightly to frown at him.

"Kid, what's wrong?" he demanded, panic laced in his words.

"Dante…do you think I could be seductive?" he muttered, biting his bottom lip to keep himself from crying.

"W-what? Seductive?"

"That demon, she said I couldn't seduce a broomstick 'cause I'm inexperienced."

Dante rolled onto his side to face him, propping his head up on his right arm and to Nero's surprise, smiled softly at him.

"Inexperience has nothing to do with being seductive, kid. You do just fine as you are," he chuckled.

The two of them sat there staring at one another for long than Nero cared to think about. Dante hadn't kicked him out of his room, he hadn't hit him. He'd _smiled_. And what exactly did he mean by he did just fine as he was? Did that mean Dante thought Nero was seductive? Taking a shallow breath, Nero slowly pulled his bringer out from under his chin, reaching forward to trail a claw up the zipper of Dante's shirt. As long as the old man wasn't pushing him away he wasn't going to back down. He as going to prove that devil bitch wrong if it was the _last _thing he ever did.

It wasn't until Nero's claws latched onto the zipper to pull it down that Dante seemed to realize what he was doing. The older man's left hand shot up, wrapping around the wrist of his brining, stopping him from moving. Now came the rejection. Nero instantly dropped his eyes to the sheets, trying not to see the disgust that was no doubt plastered on Dante's face.

"See, that right there makes you fucking irresistible," Dante muttered and before Nero could process the words, the older hunter was jerking him forward onto the bed.

Dante's hand released his wrist, reaching out to cup his cheek, forcing Nero to look at him. He never thought he would see such a look on the old man's face, his icy eyes darkened with lust. Nero could feel the heat rolling off of Dante's skin, seeping into his own much like the devil woman. Except this was _much _hotter. Not in a painful way, but in a way that made him crave more. Without thinking, Nero leaned forward, his eyes locked on Dante's as he pressed his lips against the older man's. And that was the second all hell broke loose. Dante's hands vanished for a split second before their warmth wrapped around his hips, pulling him up off of the floor and onto Dante's chest as the older hunter laid back. Never once did their lips separate, Dante's tongue passing lightly over Nero's lips, asking for something. He was inexperience, there was no way to deny that, but what he lacked in experience he made up for in intuition. Without even needed to really think the action through, Nero parted his lips for the older male and was instantly rewarded with the feel of Dante's tongue invading his mouth.

If he had known that kissing Dante could have been that intense, he would have jumped the old man sooner! The man defined the term sex god to the T and Nero felt amazingly privileged to be laying in his bed. Dante's skilled tongue wasted no time in exploring every inch of the teen's mouth, breaking apart just long enough to take a breath before he dove down to attack Nero's collarbone. The sensation caused him to gasp loudly, still trying to catch his breath, followed by a soft moan as Dante's teeth nipped a particularly sensitive spot. The older man growled in response, the vibrations against Nero's skin sending chills down his spine as Dante rolled over, pushing Nero down into the mattress under him.

Being pinned down by the older hunter wasn't as alarming as he thought it would be. Dante's hands roamed over every inch of his bare chest that he could touch without detaching himself from his neck. The feel of Dante's shirt brushing along his stomach made him realize that Dante was still fully clothed. Inexperienced or not, that just wasn't going to fly. He was surprised that Dante didn't attempt to stop him a second time as his left hand reached up and jerked the zipper of his shirt down roughly. Now that he was finally free to explore the body he had only dreamed about, he wasn't going to waste a single second.

His hands dove into the older man's shirt, fingers and claws exploring every inch of skin that he could reach under the oppressive shirt. He found that Dante particularly liked when he ran the claws of his bringer over his stomach, the muscles contracting and relaxing with each pass. When Dante suddenly jerked back away from him, Nero found himself pouting, thinking he had done something wrong.

"Dante?" he panted, frowning up at the older man trying to convey that he was sorry for whatever he had done.

"Relax, kid," he chuckled, smirking down at him with a hungry look. "Just getting more comfortable."

Nero tried to force his body to relax, watching Dante intently as he slowly peeled his shirt off, revealing more of his flawless body. When he reached for his belt the reality of the situation he had put himself in finally hit him. Not missing a beat, Dante stopped short of unzipping himself, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on Nero's forehead.

"Should we just stop here?" he muttered, the humor completely vacant form his voice.

"No, I don't want to," Nero demanded, shaking his head lightly as he reached up to wrap his arms around Dante's neck as if he might vanish.

"Brat…" Dante chuckled, rocking his hips forward against Nero's.

Electricity shot through his body as the friction Dante was causing took over every thought in his brain. Dante scoffed, rocking his hips into the teen again, apparently enjoying how Nero writhed under him.

"You never _did _tell me how that mission went. How did you manage to get away from her with just _this_?" he demanded, pressing his own growing bulge against Nero's forcefully.

Nero instantly tried to cry out, but his voice caught somewhere in his throat, his eyes clenching shut as he fought to keep control of his body. Dante pressed against him harder still, causing Nero to claw at his back.

"_Ah!_ She-when she-" Nero panted, trying to find the words in his pleasure scrambled brain. "I thought about you!"

The pressure suddenly vanished and Nero found himself bucking his hips up to try and gain more of the blissful friction. When it was obvious Dante wasn't going to grant it to him, his eyes crept open to see the old man staring down at him seriously.

"Good. Because after this, I better be _all _you think about," he declared before crushing his lips back onto Nero's.

Nero had a very good impression that Dante had wanted this longer than Nero himself had. The older male forcing himself onto him as if he'd been waiting ages for him to admit his feelings. A warm hand pressed against his chest, running down his body slowly until it ran into the waistband of his pants. He could feel Dante smirking against his lips for a split second before the hand dove into his pants, under his boxers and gripped his length firmly. Nero instantly bucked into the contact, moaning into Dante's mouth as his skilled fingers moved down him and back up again.

"Nero…" Dante panted as he detached his lips from the squirming body under him. "I'm not going to ask you if you wanna stop again."

Nero tossed his head from side to side on the pillows, biting his bottom lip roughly as Dante's fingers coiled around him tightly.

"Does that mean you want me to stop?" Dante purred, pulling his hand up the teens length slowly.

"No!" Nero barked, dropping his hands to the mattress to gain more leverage, pushing his hips up into Dante's hand.

Dante chuckled darkly, removing his hand from his pants, causing Nero to whimper loudly, trying to follow the older man's hand with his hips.

"And she said you couldn't be seductive. Bitch must have been blind…" Dante sighed, hooking his fingers into the waistband of his pants and tugged them off gently, boxers and all.

The sudden rush of cool air around his aching erection caused him to gasp, arching his back slightly off of the bed, giving Dante enough of an opening to slide between his legs. Nero found himself gawking down at him as he dipped his head down, running his tongue along the head of his penis, lapping up the clear liquid that had built up.

"Dante!" Nero gasped, tossing his head back as Dante's hot mouth enveloped him.

Every nerve ending in his body felt like it was on fire, his muscles twitching uncontrollably. He nearly screamed out in pleasure as Dante coiled his tongue around him, bobbing his head farther down. To keep from shredding the sheets, Nero brought his bringer up to his mouth, biting down on his thumb roughly to hold back some of the embarrassing noises that were spewing out of his mouth without his permission. Dante seemed unhappy with the action, reaching up with his right hand to swat the devil arm away. Nero blinked down at him in confusion, Dante staring up at him with his mouth still attached to his member. Without warning, Dante shoved his hand up farther, two fingers invading Nero's mouth roughly, followed by a amazingly torturous suck on the head of his penis. Nero groaned loudly, wrapping his tongue around Dante's fingers to keep from biting him. Given the position's they were in the last thing he wanted was for Dante to bite him back as punishment. And just as suddenly as the fingers invaded his mouth they vanished, trailing down his chest lightly. Traveling lower and lower until he felt them press against his entrance.

His eyes shot open, his body lurching away from the contact out of sheer reflex. Dante instantly stopped, pulling up away from his penis, peering at Nero with a blank expression. He wasn't sure what else he had expected to happen when they had sex, they were both guys! But his body sure as hell hadn't been prepared for _that_. Nero's hands were gripping the sheets so tightly that he was sure there were now several holes torn in them courtesy of his bringer, his chest heaving violently.

"Kid?" Dante mumbled, raising his eyebrows slightly. It wasn't mocking, he just looked concerned.

"Sorry, I just-I wasn't expecting-_sorry_," he panted, his eyes falling to the sheets for a split second before he glanced back up to see what Dante's reaction would be.

"Well, what _were _you expecting?" the older man asked, a soft smile spreading over his lips.

"I mean, I know that-it's just, it startled me…"

Dante shook his head lightly, grabbing Nero's hip with his left hand, rubbing gently as if to reassure him.

"Wanna trying this again, then? You gotta relax…" he asked, despite the fact that he said he wasn't going to ask again.

Nero nodded lightly, settling back down on the sheets, trying his best not to freak out again. Dante didn't seem like the type to have much patience and after all he'd gone through he didn't want to be kicked out of his bed for being an idiotic virgin. Dante waited for a few seconds before he returned his mouth to Nero's penis, his tongue licking away the anxiety in the teens limbs almost instantly. After a few strokes of Dante's tongue, the slick fingers returned to his entrance, brushing again him gently. Nero's body instantly tried to rebel again, but he forced himself to lay still, taking slow deep breaths. As soon as he felt one of the slick digits press into him his breath caught in his chest, a high pitched squeak breaking out of his throat. Dante paused for a second, trying to give him a moment to adjust to the strange feeling before he eased the rest of the way in.

It wasn't particularly _bad_, but it wasn't all that great either. There was a small sting of pain, nothing unbearable, but he was certain nothing about the experience was going to be mind blowing. So why did he want it so badly? A sudden hard suck on his member caused him to cry out, the finger completely forgotten as Dante expertly distracted him. For a brief moment he almost didn't feel the older man pulling his finger back out of his body slowly, the second finger joining along side the first, until the sharp sting of pain caused him to hiss.

"Breath kid," Dante whispered releasing his hold on the teen's length.

Without the older hunters mouth to distract him from the uncomfortable feeling in his ass, Nero found himself clenching his eyes shut, grunting lightly as Dante moved the fingers inside of his body gently. And then something he couldn't quite explain happened. Dante's fingers brushed against something within him that set off an explosion of pleasure that racked his body. His eyes shot open again, fingers finding Dante's hair somehow as a feral moan ripped out of his lungs.

"Dante!" he shouted, tossing his head from side to side, his hips pushing down instinctively trying to find the spot again.

"That better?" Dante chuckled, dragging his fingers over the spot again and Nero nearly exploded.

Suddenly, the older man's fingers weren't enough anymore. He needed more. His hands gripping Dante's hair relentlessly, writhing on his hand in pure bliss.

"Dante, no more," he panted. "I need-"

"Need what, kid?"

"Dante, _please_."

He couldn't even open his eyes to see what Dante was doing, but the fingers slowly vanished from his body, a light rustling sound rising up from somewhere next to the bed by Nero's head. It wasn't until he felt Dante's hands gripping him under his knees that he forced his eyes open, just in time to see Dante positioning himself between his legs again. He'd been so lost in the blissful feeling that little spot had given him that he hadn't even realized Dante was no longer wearing his leather pants. All Nero could focus on was the older man's length, eyes growing wider as he watched Dante smear a glistening substance over himself before he tossed a small object off to the side of the room aimlessly.

"Ready?" Dante muttered, leaning forward to press the tip of his member against Nero's entrance.

Ready? Was he _really _about to do this? Taking in a shaky breath, Nero bit down on his lower lip lightly, nodding just once to indicate he was as ready as he was ever going to be. He trusted that Dante wouldn't hurt him if it could be avoided, trusted that he would give him whatever it was that he needed. The memory of the pleasure he had felt just moments ago burned into his mind, urging him to hurry, eager to feel it again. But he knew that this wasn't going to be the same. Dante's penis wasn't just two little fingers. If he had felt uncomfortable before, he knew without a doubt this was going to _hurt_.

Whatever Dante had spread over himself was cold, a strange contrast to the heat pressing into him, but it made things easier. The work Dante had done before hand making his entrance less resistant, the tip of the older man's penis slowly easing into his body before Dante stopped. Nero's eyebrows were pressed together tightly, trying not keep his body relaxed. He had a good feeling if he tensed up this would be a lot worse than it already was. The stinging was almost intolerable, but he willed himself to just tough it out. This was what he had wanted all of those lonely nights laying in his bed. He wanted _Dante_, in whatever way he could have him. Waiting for a few moments, Dante ran his thumbs over Nero's thighs, trying to sooth him in whatever he could before he pushed farther forward. Nero could see by the way Dante closed his eyes tightly, chewing on his bottom lip, that he was having trouble not just burying himself inside of him.

There was a strange war waging inside of him, the uncomfortable pain and some strange sort of pleasure both trying to win over his mind. His hands moved up to grab Dante by his forearms, holding onto him for what, he wasn't exactly sure, but to contact helped him feel closer to the man looming over him. Dante seemed happy that Nero was respond to him in a positive way, releasing his legs to place his hand on the mattress on either side of Nero's hips and pushed himself the remained of the way in. Nero gasped breathlessly, the pain spiking for a moment before it slowly began to fade into a dull ache. The feeling of Dante inside of him was unlike anything he could describe, but as they just lay here, still and panting, he began to feel anxious. Dante still hadn't opened his eyes, his mouth hanging open slightly, chest heaving with every breath her drew in.

"Dante…" Nero pleaded, clawing at his arms gently. "Move."

He watched as Dante's eyes crept open, a dark smile spreading over his lips as he slowly pulled himself back out, only to slam right back into him. Nero gripped him tightly, tossing his head back into the pillows again, a moan caught in his throat. Dante didn't hesitate to repeat the action a second time, shaking Nero's hands off so that he could pull the teens legs up around his waist. If at all possible he was somehow even deeper on the second thrust, Nero feeling the throbbing length rubbing against him in a strangely exciting way. He hadn't been so sure when he first saw exactly how _much _of Dante he was about to take in, but now, the pleasure that jolted through his body with every slow calculated thrust was worth all the pain. He wasn't sure how he had possibly waited as long as he had to approach the man. If only he had known this was how Dante would have responded, he would have spoken up the day he moved in.

"_More_," he demanded.

"Damn it, kid," Dante grunted, his smirk growing wider as he suddenly let got of Nero's legs, grasping him by the hips to quicken his pace.

With his new grip on the teen's hips, Dante was able to help Nero meet each thrust with nearly as much force as he was exerting himself. There was a chorus of moans echoing through the room that took Nero a moment to realize were his own, Dante nearly growling every time he answered one of his thrusts with the heated cries. It wasn't until Dante suddenly stopped, pulling out slowly, that Nero finally came to his senses enough to question what was going on.

"Dante, what are you-"

The older male shook his head slightly, his grip on Nero's hips shifting, turning the teen over forcefully onto his stomach before he jerked back to hike his ass up in the air. Without warning Dante thrust back into him, causing Nero to cry out, the pillow his face was now buried in hardly muffling the sound. They quickly found a rhythm again, Nero able to meet Dante's thrusts on his own without much help from the elder, one of the man's hands vanishing from his hips and he felt Dante lean over onto him.

"I can't believe I waited _so _long for this," Dante breathed, his warm breath feeling almost cold on Nero's sweat covered back.

The new position that Dante had put them in allowed him to angle himself in such a way that the head of his penis slammed into that wonderful spot roughly, causing Nero to buck back against him forcefully.

"There!" he shouted, more into the pillow again, but Dante obviously heard him, repeating the thrust perfectly.

Nero's vision fading to a white haze as pleasure shot through his body right to the tip of his own neglected length. As if Dante could somehow read his mind, his hand appeared around his member, stroking him roughly. The feeling coupled with Dante's precise thrusts was almost too much for Nero to handle. His body quivered as he felt himself tensing, release just out of reach. One more thrust, one more stoke.

"Dan-te! Ah,I-I can't, I'm gonna-"

His incoherent ramblings were apparently appreciated, Dante thrusting even harder into that glorious little spot, his hand stroking his length relentlessly until Nero couldn't stand it a second longer. It was in all literal terms an explosion as the tidal wave of pleasure crashed into his body, coming more forcefully than he had ever came before in his life, over Dante's hand and onto the sheets below. Every muscle in his body tightened, Dante bucking his hips forward out of rhythm with all of his other thrusts, a warm heat suddenly exploding on the inside of his body as Dante reached his release. His hips jerked forward for a few moments longer, riding out over tiny wave of pleasure he could before he finally collapsed onto the teen's back, panting loudly.

For a moment they just lay there, a mess of limbs, sweat, and sperm, before Dante finally withdrew himself and flopped onto the bed side Nero, staring over at him with a sleepy gaze. Nero instinctively wanted to shift closer to the older man to bury his face in his chest and sleep for days, but he was having a difficult time finding the strength to even flex his fingers. Dante smirked lightly at the small pout that formed on Nero's lips, reaching over to pull the teen closer to him, his strong arms wrapping around his shoulders.

"Well, kid… I'd say you did damn good for being inexperienced," Dante chuckled, as Nero snuggled as close as he possibly could.

He was sure that he opened his mouth to respond, but the sound never made it out before the world suddenly faded to black as he drifted off to sleep. No longer having to dream about being in Dante's embrace.


End file.
